SPC11
is the eleventh episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪. Synopsis One night, in the clock tower, Siren was being reprimanded by Mephisto, as Bassdrum had told him that Siren had fallen for Ouji. Siren was stripped of her position as leader, and Bassdrum named the new leader in her place. Bassdrum confidently boasted that he had a plan to collect many musical notes at one go. The next day, the number of buskers around Kanon Town seemed to have increased. Thinking it strange, Hibiki and Kanade were told that there would be a 『Music Talent Show』 held in Kanon Town the next day. Hibiki and Kanade decided to attend the show with a piano performance. That night, the girls put all their effort into a special practice session. On the day of the show, lots of participants gathered in front of the clock tower. Intimidated by the sight of pro players, Hibiki and Kanade decided to just try their best. Higashiyama Seika, who was passing out sweets to the participants in the crowd, also cheered them on. Suddenly, they realized that they had no piano to perform on. An old man passing by said he would lend his piano to the panicking girls. With the help of Hibiki's friend Waon and a few passers-by, the girls had their piano ready. Finally, the time for the show came around, and as the clock tower chimed 12, the mechanical doll orchestra appeared and played their happy fanfare. However, the music suddenly turned sorrowful, and Trio the Minor appeared on stage. The 『Music Talent Show』 was actually Bassdrum's plan to gather everyone in town so that he could gather the musical notes as well. Finally spotting musical notes residing in a pair of cymbals, Bassdrum turned them into Cymbal Negatones. Seeing the townspeople gathered together to have a good time, Hibiki and Kanade transformed into Pretty Cure to defeat the Negatones. However, under the fierce attacks from the 2 Negatones, Melody and Rhythm could not perform their combination attack and were tossed aside. On the other hand, Bassdrum could not find any more musical notes, and so ordered the Negatones on a search. Trying to stop them, Melody and Rhythm still could not match up to the Negatones. Cornered by the Negatones, Melody and Rhythm were in big trouble when a girl wearing a black mask appeared, accompanied by the beautiful sound of a harmonica. With rhythmical movements, the masked girl managed to dodge the Negatones' attacks, to Melody and Rhythm's surprise. Angered by the appearance of the girl, Bassdrum realized that Otokichi had somehow fixed the mechanical doll orchestra, stopping its sorrowful music. The masked girl sealed the Negatones away, allowing Melody and Rhythm to defeat them. Fairy Tone Dodory, who was accompanying the masked girl, introduced her as Cure Muse. After declaring that she was nobody's ally, the two left. That night, Bassdrum quizzed Siren on her whereabouts that day. When he received no answer, he turned suspicious of Siren. Major Events *Siren lost her position as leader of the Minor Land team, with Bassdrum taking over her position. *Cure Muse and Fairy Tone Dodory are shown for the first time. Trivia *"Gyogyogyo" in the episode title comes from the word "gyo", a term which expresses shock. *Otokichi seems have been notified of Cure Muse's appearance, and was able to release the clock tower's mechanical doll orchestra from Bassdrum's spell. Characters *Hojo Hibiki *Minamino Kanade *Hummy *Cure Muse *Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Mephisto *Shirabe Otokichi *Higashiyama Seika *Nishijima Waon *Ouji Masamune *Minamino Souta *Shirabe Ako Gallery Spc11screens1.jpg Spc11screens2.jpg Spc11screens3.jpg Spc11screens4.jpg|Cure Melody&Rhytm meets Cure Muse. Spc11screens5.jpg Spc11screens6.jpg|"See you next week!" Image (ending card) References Toei Animation Suite Pretty Cure ♪ Episode Guide: Episode 11 Category:Episodes